A magnet damping arrangement is described in German Patent Application No. 24 57 608. The non-switching magnet part described therein is pressed in the direction of the bottom of a magnet chamber by a bar and two damping compression springs. An insert is placed between the non-switching magnet part and the bottom of the magnet chamber. The damping compression springs are supported by the bar at one end and on a housing-mounted coil of an electromagnetic switching device at the other end. Instead of compression springs, it is also possible to use plate springs which press the magnet yoke to the bottom of the magnet chamber over a bar.
With the magnet damping arrangements, the impact-vibration processes which occur because of the relatively high closing speeds when closing an a.c. solenoid are damped. These vibration processes, which are known in conjunction with contactors having a.c. solenoids, have effects on the electrical and mechanical lifetime of the contactors.